The Sum of All Fears (Film)
:This is a common title. For other uses see The Sum of All Fears (Disambig). The Sum of All Fears is a 2002 American action film/political thriller directed by Phil Alden Robinson and based on a book of the same name by Tom Clancy. Starring Ben Affleck and Morgan Freeman, it was released by Paramount Pictures in the United States on May 31st, 2002. This fourth film in the Jack Ryan film series is set in 2002, even though Ryan is portrayed as younger than in the 1990 film The Hunt for Red October (set in 1984), and that film's sequels, Patriot Games and Clear and Present Danger. Plot 1973, during the Yom Kippur War, an Israeli A-4 Skyhawk jet carrying a nuclear weapon is shot down; 29 years later, a Syrian scrap collector uncovers a large unexploded bomb buried in a field in the Golan Heights. He sells it to a South African black market arms trafficker named Olson, who recognizes it as the nuclear bomb that was lost during the war. He then sells it to a fascist group led by Austrian billionaire and neo-Nazi Richard Dressler, whose aim is to start a nuclear war between the United States and Russia that will devastate them both, and leave a united Fascist Europe to rule the world. CIA analyst Jack Ryan is summoned by CIA Director William Cabot to accompany him to Russia to meet President Nemerov. In Moscow, Cabot and Ryan are allowed to examine a Russian nuclear weapons facility as prescribed by the START treaty, where Ryan notices the absence of three scientists listed on the facility's roster. Cabot sends operative John Clark to Russia to investigate. Clark tracks the missing scientists to a former Soviet military facility in Ukraine, where Cabot suspects they are building a secret nuclear weapon that Russia could use without any way to trace it back to them. Ryan and his colleagues discern that a crate from the facility in Ukraine was flown to the Canary Islands, then sent to Baltimore on a cargo ship. Ryan warns Cabot, who is attending a football game (implied to be the Super Bowl) in Baltimore with President Robert Fowler, about a bomb threat. The President is evacuated before the bomb detonates, but the city is destroyed and Cabot is killed. To escalate the situation, a corrupt Russian Air Force general who has been paid by Dressler sends Tu-22M Backfires to attack the USS John C. Stennis in the North Sea. Ryan learns from the radiation assessment team that the isotopic signature from the nuclear blast pinpoints it as having been manufactured at the Savannah River Site in South Carolina in 1968; evidence which seems to exonerate the Russians. In Syria, Clark tracks down Ghazi, one of the men who found the bomb, now dying of radiation exposure. He tells Clark that he sold the bomb to Olson, who lives in Damascus. Ryan's colleagues at Langley infiltrate Olson's computer and download files that implicate Dressler as the person who bought the plutonium and who is behind the Baltimore attack. Ryan is able to reach the National Military Command Center in The Pentagon and get a message to Nemerov, saying that he knows that Russia was not behind the attack, while also asking Nemerov to stand down his forces as a show of good faith. Nemerov agrees to do so as President Fowler follows suit. The participants in the conspiracy, including Dressler, are assassinated. Presidents Fowler and Nemerov announce new measures to counter nuclear proliferation in joint speeches at the White House, as Ryan and his fiancée Dr. Catherine Muller listen in. Spinnaker gives them a present for their engagement See Also *The Sum of All Fears Sources #Wikipedia Gallery Untitled 454497.jpg Untitled 454496.jpg Untitled 454495.jpg Untitled 454494.jpg Untitled 454493.jpg Untitled 454492.jpg Untitled 454491.jpg Untitled 454490.jpg Untitled 454489.jpg Untitled 454488.jpg Untitled 454487.jpg Untitled 454486.jpg Untitled 454485.jpg Untitled 454484.jpg Untitled 454483.jpg Untitled 454482.jpg Untitled 454481.jpg Untitled 454480.jpg Untitled 454479.jpg Untitled 454478.jpg Untitled 454477.jpg Untitled 454476.jpg Untitled 454475.jpg Untitled 454474.jpg Untitled 454473.jpg Untitled 454472.jpg Untitled 454471.jpg Untitled 454470.jpg Untitled 454469.jpg Untitled 454468.jpg Untitled 454467.jpg Untitled 454465.jpg Untitled 454466.jpg Untitled 454464.jpg Untitled 454463.jpg Untitled 454462.jpg Untitled 454461.jpg Untitled 454460.jpg Untitled 454459.jpg Untitled 454458.jpg Untitled 454457.jpg Untitled 454456.jpg Untitled 454455.jpg Untitled 454454.jpg Untitled 454453.jpg Untitled 454452.jpg Untitled 454451.jpg Untitled 454450.jpg Untitled 454449.jpg Untitled 454448.jpg Untitled 454442.jpg Untitled 454447.jpg Untitled 454448.jpg Untitled 454446.jpg Untitled 454445.jpg Untitled 454444.jpg Untitled 454443.jpg Untitled 454441.jpg Untitled 454440.jpg Untitled 454439.jpg Untitled 454438.jpg Untitled 454437.jpg Untitled 454436.jpg Untitled 454435.jpg Untitled 454434.jpg Untitled 454433.jpg Untitled 454432.jpg Untitled 454431.jpg Untitled 454430.jpg Category:Film